


A Submissive Unveiled

by Eggsyobsessed



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bio Dom/Sub/Switch, Dom/Sub/Switch AU, Edgeplay, Eggsy Unwin is a Little Shit, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everything is consensual, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Flogging, Fluff and Smut, Harry Hart is a Little Shit, Like Just All The Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Merlin is Sorta Annoyed With Eggsy at First, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Multiple, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Smut, Some Humor, Spanking, Strangers to Lovers, Submissive!Merlin, Suppressive Behavior, Switch!Eggsy Unwin, okay?, they work it out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: In a world where being dominant, submissive or a switch is a natural born trait, Merlin finds himself a born submissive. Which would be fine and great, except every male Roberts in his family is a born dominant. So Merlin decides, based off of prejudice and backlash by the family, to become a dominant, too. After years of de-conditioning his submissive tendencies out of himself, Merlin is a well established dominant with only a few close friends, and of course his family, who know the truth.That is until he runs into Eggsy Unwin, who is a born switch, and finds himself as a stand-in sub one night at the BDSM club he works at, Arthur's Knights. It's once Eggsy is face to face with Merlin, posing as his sweet submissive, does he unveil Merlin's true identity.As Merlin's submissive desires surface, Eggsy senses it, too. He's angry and unsure of the proposition Eggsy gives him after detecting Merlin's clear admiration to be the submissive he was born to be, but eventually agrees. Allowing Eggsy to re-condition all the things he's suppressed, and finds he's RELISHING in all he denied himself.Except that's not all Merlin discovers, and Eggsy ends up with more than he bargained for.
Relationships: Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 27
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A WIP is the last thing I need, but I've only been thinking about this for close to a year...yeah been that long. Decided to start it and the muse is digging it. I hope you all do, too!

“You know you want to go.” Harry stated as he donned a black leather waistcoat. It had white pinstripes, going perfectly with the white button down and black fitted jeans, finished off with a polished pair of oxfords. “And I want to see Percival,” he continued as if Merlin cared.

He sat on Harry’s bed, playing on his phone. Really it wasn’t the most responsible way to spend his time, but Harry begged and cried until Merlin left his flat to help Harry with this ‘dire’ emergency. Which evidently was which waistcoat went well with his outfit...as if Harry didn’t have the whole bloody thing mapped out, and his skills as a Tailor somehow fell through during his dressing for tonight. No. It was all a cop out, a ruse if you will, to get Merlin along with him.

BDSM clubs were not for him. He’d told Harry this multiple times, and the fact Harry hadn’t listened just irritated him further.

“Arthur’s Knights is a prestigious place, Merlin. I assure you.” Harry had once said, a month or two ago.

Somehow he’d found the club by accident, thinking it was some sort of Arthurian themed pub where people drank and gushed about History. Of course that would tickle Harry’s fancy, and whatnot. What he hadn’t gathered was the real mystery behind the dark, black cobblestone walls of a pretty decently looking establishment. Which was a building full of Londoners, and even those of travel, where each room was tailored toward the dom/sub's needs. And if you asked Merlin, he thought it like every other dom/sub/switch house where you could get a fast fuck and feel sated until the next time. 

“I am not interested, Harry.” Merlin responded once his oldest friend turned, hands on hips with an expectant expression. He had everything he needed and a new fuck wasn’t one of them. The sub’s he had knew Merlin’s situation, and performed without question. It was always difficult to find the perfect fit, and the few he had the occasional fuck with were perfect.

Harry huffed, “Merlin.”

Merlin gazed up, mirroring Harry’s tone. “Harry.” Though it held a challenge. It wasn’t the first, and surely wouldn’t be the last, time Harry tried to get him along. Since his discovery, Harry made a weekly trip to Arthur’s Knights, spending what he considered to be a fortune on whatever dominant to be whipped, gagged and fucked that night. And the occasional submissive, in which he enjoyed a good cock sucking; Harry was a switch, but often chose the abused route rather than be the abuser. 

“I am not taking no for an answer.” Harry tossed something Merlin missed. It landed right against his face; it was cold and heavy. Leather. “Put that shite on, and let’s go.” Harry stomped from the room, down the hall where Merlin could hear him talk to Mr. Pickle The Second.

Merlin shook the garment off, glaring at the empty doorway until Harry demanded his presence. He used his dominant voice, causing a moment of submissive energy fold through him. A weak moment in which Merlin quickly gained control of, forcing himself to be stoic and bury his natural born feelings to please said dom. Even after nearly four decades of work and conditioning to rid of his submissive tendencies, and still they resurfaced enough Merlin almost willingly complied. Out of pure spite, Merlin waited another twenty minutes, not moving until he had an oxford covered foot up his arse.

At least the leather jacket went with his old band tee and faded black denim.

\---

Harry guided him through the floor, it looked every bit like a pub. There was nothing special about it past the front door, all decorated in mahogany woods, burgundy leather bar stools and booths. It was nothing more than a fancy named neighborhood pub. Merlin was ready to retreat when Harry clasped his arm, nails dug into wrist, as he spoke to the bartender who couldn’t be older than twenty five.

The lad was good looking, Merlin would give him that, not quite as tall as he and Harry with a head of dark unruly curls and striking blue eyes. He had a smile that stirred Merlin’s tummy, for a second he found himself curious about the young man with a Scottish brogue a bit stronger than his own.

“This way,” Harry whispered into his ear, pulling him from ogling this stranger.

Merlin nodded, following Harry around the back and down a flight of stairs beyond a guarded door. He’d have questioned it, except Harry would never bring him anywhere sketchy; Harry was too much a fussy ponce to deal with shortcomings. They were welcomed by a young lady, couldn’t have been any older than the bartender. She was dressed in black silk, a dress so intricate with lace sleeves and open black lace back. If he were into birds, Merlin would make a move. He wasn’t and he wasn’t looking for intimacy of any kind; that’s what he told himself, at least.

“Reservations under Hart, please.” Merlin quirked a brow. It was a bloody club, not the fucking Savoy. “Two rooms, yes,” he heard Harry continue.

“Excuse me.” Merlin moved in front of their hostess, or whatever she was, to face Harry. “Rooms?” He hissed. “Ye said a club, Harry. Nothing about bloody rooms.” Harry just smiled politely. It was his fake ‘I really wish to yell at you’ smile he saved for customers at Kingsman and family functions; Merlin’s been to several and never left without amusement. “I’m leaving.” Merlin turned to leave but heard his name called. “I beg your pardon?” He squinted.

“Callum Roberts?” The pretty lady repeated, as if Merlin hadn’t heard her the first time.

He whirled on Harry, backing him against the door they’d come through. “Ye gave her my name?” His words came out like venom. “It’s a bloody fuck club, Harry!”

“Uhm, sir?” She interrupted them. “We need full names for background checks, and authorization.” There was a moment of pause. “Did you not sign a contract for the night?” She began to sound panicked, like this has never happened before.

Merlin watched Harry swallow, his smile changed to one of pity and mercy. He sighed, face still hard as he said, “Nae. I did.” He cupped Harry’s crotch, squeezing until he saw moisture gather in the bastards eyes. “Sorry for the mix up, lass.” Merlin continued as if Harry wasn’t seconds from a scream. “All is well...I am Callum Roberts.”

There was a distinct release of breath behind them and a smile in her voice, “Wonderful! If you’d follow me.”

He released Harry just before the man collapsed and went on through; Harry’s whimpers shortly followed.

Despite the abrupt unwelcome realization Harry had forged his signature and purchased him a playroom, Merlin did enjoy the decor. It was all dark booths, intimately placed around a dance floor where several guests shimmied and swayed, bodies near naked, to a slow, rhythmic beat thrumming through the club. Everything was draped in sheer black tapestry, see through enough silhouettes of forms could be seen, but no detail, leaving privacy enough for those risque individuals who got a rise from the occasional moan or groan in response to their escapades.

It was dimly lit, in an absolutely erotic way, and did call toward his inner dom. He sang to an unknown song, his eyes passed over the individuals on the floor, hoping to lure one in for a night of fun.

“Merlin,” Harry murmured beside him. It was a strained sound, he was likely still recovering from Merlin's act of displeasure. Good. “Yours is this way.” He gestured toward the woman who had brought them through.

She stood to the left of a bar, it was large and in the middle tucked against a wall overlooking the dance floor and guests. Beyond that were stairs on either side, likely leading them to their respective rooms.

“I’m still angry.” He warned Harry and left him.

It was a quick trip, four steps up to another level and several doors lined either side of the hall. There was a sweet vanilla and lavender aroma wafting through, giving the air a bit of calm and serenity. Almost like a neutralizer before you entered into any given space. She brought him to his, it was room number ten, and showed him in.

“I hope you’ll find the room satisfactory.” She murmured. It was a distant sound as he moved about to survey what Arthur's Knights offered. 

The room was spacious, far bigger than he’d assume based on spacing between doors, and stocked with all his favorite items. Floggers, belts, handcuffs, both padded and metal, several ties were displayed in a red satin drawer with blindfolds as well. It looked like Harry had it tailored just for him, clearly they bespoke rooms just as Kingsman bespoke suits. There was clear detail toward the clients needs, wants and desires.

It was impressive.

“Mmm,” Merlin hummed his response, slowly slipping into his dom headspace. His fingers slid across a padded leather bench, perfect to bend his submissive over and watch the tails of a flogger leave bright red marks; his cock thickened. “I am pleased, thank you.” It was a dismissive response, if any, he heard her let herself out.

Merlin found a card, read it over, and disappeared into the adjoined bath to ready himself. Even if he was furiously angry with Harry...forging his signature! Really, what was he thinking? Merlin still appreciated every ounce of effort Harry put into making this room suitable for him. It was rare for those to get it right, and so Merlin left the bathroom twenty minutes later, pleased and eager, dressed in washed, faded denim and nothing more, to find his submissive knelt so prettily beside the bed.

He was all pale, peachy skin with these little moles scattered along his back. Merlin gazed a moment, watched his spine ripple from the heat of Merlin’s intense observation, drinking the boy in. Harry had not only done well, he’d done superbly wonderful. The lad was young, had to be about half Merlin’s age, muscles tight and ripped in all the right places, fit wasn’t the right word for him.

“Your name,” Merlin commanded.

“Eggsy.” Came a soft, yet unsure, voice. A chav accent wrapped around the name, it was surprisingly attractive.

“Eggsy,” Merlin tried it on his tongue, enjoying how it rolled off. “I like that,” he approved, continuing to watch his reaction. It seemed Eggsy enjoyed praise, as his spine shivered just a bit. “Turn, Eggsy. I want to see ye.” And he did, turn so beautifully, showcasing his angelic, yet hard face.

At first Eggsy’s expression was smooth, eyes wide as a doe in obvious exaggeration for Merlin’s own desire, but then his face wrinkled with a frown. Suddenly, before Merlin could bark an order, he was to his feet and grabbed the card Merlin had previously read.

“I am so sorry, sir!” Eggsy apologized, seeming frantic over whatever the fuck revelation he just had. “They had me suited for a dominant, not a submissive.”

For a brief moment, Merlin was so confused that he forgot to order his submissive still and threaten punishment. A sub?

“Nae,” Merlin answered slowly, his brain transitioned out of dominance. “That is correct. The order was just so.” He gestured toward the instructions and summarization of Merlin’s order.

Eggsy’s scowl deepened, as if Merlin had just said the most absurd thing he’d ever heard. “No. That can’t be.”

Merlin’s shoulder’s grew stiff. “And how exactly would that be, Eggsy?” What was this kid on about.

“You aren’t a dominant.” He stated it as if he’d known Merlin his whole bloody life.

“I am,” Merlin answered. It was an automatic response since he’d hit puberty and the whole family found out their only son was a goddamn submissive. “I ordered a submissive, which ye are awfully mouthy lad.”

Eggsy shook his head, jaw clenched and raised like he would argue this to the death. “No, you’re not. You are a submissive.”

It felt like being punched in the gut. How would he know a damn thing? There was nothing in the contract, which Harry had so helpfully emailed days ago and Merlin trashed it before he even looked at it. He'd mistaken it as an advertisement, since Harry sent a lot of those these days. Ponce. But everything was correct, not a word or phrase out of place. Merlin was a registered dominant, had been since he decided to change his natural born biological submission. And since every male Roberts in his bloody family, way back when Vikings settled in Scotland, which had something to be said about their heritage, was a goddamn dominant.

So Merlin decided to be one, too.

“I am not, and I’d wish to speak with your manager.” That was the weirdest thing he’d ever said half naked with a fully naked man in the room, and bloody hell look at that dick!

Eggsy wasn’t as well endowed as Merlin, but he had the girth to fill Merlin’s palm. That turned him on more than the hard, brooding stare Eggsy gave. It was almost authoritative and stirred old, buried desires to be tied up and beg for mercy.

“Fine,” Eggsy snapped, yanking Merlin from his daydream. He tossed a pair of the ugliest trackies Merlin had ever seen on, and walked out topless.

Merlin had to control his breathing, talk his dick down, and dress before the owner arrived. Of course it was Percival Morton, and of course Harry was just behind him, looking rather flustered and disheveled with his freshly fucked hair and bright cheeks. Clearly someone had a good time in the short hour that all of this fuckery had unveiled.

Percival was apologetic, at best, and promised a refund. “I assure you, this is not normally how Eggsy behaves.” His hard blue eyes darted toward Eggsy and back. “He is one of our best bartenders, and occasionally fills in for roles. We are down a male submissive, and Eggsy is always eager to help.” The man’s smile was tight and quite frankly scary; Merlin now understood how Harry got his kicks. Percival probably beat him until his arse cheeks welted, then fucked him good and hard. Really, for a man so proper, Harry was a natural born freak. “And I promise you, we will find you a more suitable submissive, hm?”

At this point, Merlin wasn’t into it anymore. “I am set for the night, thank you. I’ll show myself out.” Behind him, he could hear Harry curse, and Eggsy grumble something about hidden identities. Merlin spun on a heel and got in Eggsy’s face. “It would do ye well to understand the customer is always right, aye?”

Eggsy looked unrepentant. “Yeah? Why you hide behind a lie?”

“Eggsy!” Percival growled. “That is enough, in my office.”

Except he didn’t and stood closer, now chest to chest with Merlin, as he said, “Why don’t you let me show you how fun it can be, to be a submissive?”

Merlin’s whole spine rippled with hunger, his body CRAVED to be touched, chest ached, dick swelled and throbbed...hurt and in desperate need for attention; it was unbearable. No! Merlin forced himself to focus and hold his stance.

“Goodbye, Eggsy,” he replied in the best level voice he could manage, and left.

If it weren’t for the raging hard on in his pants, Merlin might have stayed behind to SHOW Eggsy how much of a dominant he could be.


	2. Chapter 2

Eggsy was just about to break a new record with his kill streak on Call Of Duty, when Roxy so rudely busted into his room, causing him to jump about a foot off the bed.

“You owe me!” Roxy bellowed. She tossed his old leather waistcoat at his face. Eggsy caught it before his cheek was slapped with the material. “Now bow at my feet and give me all your tips.” She plopped next to him, bumping his hip until there was enough room for her.

“Excuse you.” Eggsy slammed his shoulder to hers. “And why the fuck do I owe you?” He threw the uniform top across the room.

Roxy rolled her eyes and jabbed a finger toward the discarded clothing. “That, you moron!”

Eggsy re-spawned and continued his game as he said, “I got fired, remember?”

That stunt he pulled with a client earned him a permanent suspension. Percival weren’t hearing Eggsy’s excuse about final exams and money troubles, which added to his irritation. He’d also been running on three hours of sleep between the club, school and babysitting Daisy for his mum. She needed to work, and since she made more than Eggsy’s sleep was worth, Eggsy didn’t say no. Though they were just a few paychecks away from paying off the debt Dean dumped on his mother, and fucked off with their savings, leaving Michelle with no way to pay bills and a toddler to raise; it was a fucking mess.

To say his behavior had ruined them, was an understatement. Now he’d have to move back in with his mum, no way he could afford half rent with Roxy and hand Michelle money to help with finances; he was fucked. But he couldn’t shake that Merlin, he were a peculiar sort...submission just radiated off of the bloke without trying.

Eggsy wanted to explore that…

“Well you do now,” Roxy interrupted his internal chatter. Eggsy twisted away from the telly, resulting in his death for the second time that round, his face contorted with confusion. Roxy’s grin was so large, Eggsy were sure it hurt. “I got your job back!” She sounded so very proud of that.

“Did you beat him into submission?” Eggsy blurted without thinking. “Ow!” He shouted, soothing a palm up and down his now throbbing arm.

“That’s my uncle, you berk!” She punched him again for good measure and huffed. “No,” Roxy finally relented, giving him the side eye. “I talked to him, though.”

Eggsy nodded encouragingly, “Go on.”

Roxy plucked the controller from his hand and began to play as she spoke. “Explained the situation with your mum and school--”

“I already DID that!”

She continued as if he’d never spoken, “and how the tips were helping me with my own tuition and rent.” Well that were a lie if he ever heard one. “You know uncle Michael has a soft spot for me, being his only niece and all.”

“You also bring him the best business, since all those posh birds and blokes want a tiny ass girl beating their arses to get off,” Eggsy supplied. She ignored him.

“Anyway!” She added loudly. “I can afford this place on my own just fine--” Eggsy snorted. ‘Course she could, her parents were wealthy as fuck.

But Roxy paid her own way, a fuck you to the man and woman who desperately wanted their daughter to marry the perfect posh boy, have a dozen babies and live some fucked up stereotypical heterosexual life. It weren’t for her. Especially since they shared the flat with her girlfriend, Tilde, who escaped the clutches of her parents. Turned out most rich sods were overbearing and had these ridiculous expectations of their children. Eggsy were glad the highest expectation he had was to brush his teeth twice a day. Fuck all those unrealistic standards, hoping your children were walking, talking clones of yourself.

It was disgusting, something Eggsy’d never do if he ever had kids.

Roxy flicked his ear. “Don’t be a tosser.” She soothed the sting with a kiss. “So I explained your income helps me,” she finished with a shrug. “Took a bit of groveling and basically the promise you’d sign a contract in blood to behave.” Eggsy glared. She smiled, it was that sweet way she used before paddling her client’s arse. “And you will, won’t you.” It was more a demand than a statement, and despite being a switch, leaning more dom than submissive, Eggsy nodded.

She were a hell of a dom and even the strongest of dominants fell at her feet.

“Good boy,” she praised.

Eggsy huffed a bit exasperatedly, snatched his controller back and realized she had beaten his kill streak in the time it took them to finish that conversation. Bastard.

“I’ll see you tonight, then?” She slid from the bed, collected his work clothes to deposit in his lap, and pecked the top of his head like he did when he tucked in Daisy. “Otherwise.” She turned in the doorway, eyes hooded with more domination than he’d ever seen outside of the club. “I’ll make you pay.” It was as much a guarantee as was his next breath.

Eggsy’s dick thickened a bit, watching her walk away, and figured he should go have a shower. He may or may not have wanked one out, under a cold spray, and chose not to speak of it anyway.

Arthur’s Knights was pretty full and buzzing when he got there. Eggsy also had a short meeting with Percival, who pretty much threatened him the same Roxy had. Though he was pretty sure the man wouldn’t actually tie him to his bed, beat the ever loving shit out of him and then force him to watch Roxy peg Tilde. She’d actually done that, about three months ago when Eggsy spiraled into a submissive headspace and couldn’t crawl out. That sure as fuck did it for him, and the order he relent from cumming for a week was just the icing on the cake.

Eggsy hadn’t ever busted a nut as fast as he had the end of that week.

He made good tips, too, and gave Roxy half. Since she wouldn’t take them all, turned out she were joking about that bit. He felt bad enough and may have shoved the bills down into Tilde’s cleavage so she could fish for it. That gave Eggsy ample time to lock himself in his room, slap on headphones and play some Call Of Duty to decompress.

The entire week was bar, which was good since that’s where he made his money. Not that he wasn’t paid handsomely when in a scene, it just didn’t tip. Clients weren’t to tip their dom/sub for that night. They were allowed ONE gift to give, if they’d like, and there was a cap on that, too. Eggsy’d only received a handful, he didn’t do it often. It weren’t his full time gig.

Except one Friday night, it turned out that would change. “Eggsy,” Percival stopped him just beside the bar. “I need to see you.”

Eggsy hung his head and muttered, “fuck,” under his breath and followed. Last time those five words left him unemployed. By his own doing, of course. He’d much rather avoid repeating the incident.

Percival sat behind a black wood stained desk, gesturing for Eggsy to sit. He did, spine ramrod straight, not even touching the plum suede backed chair.

“You can relax, Eggsy.” Percival’s smile was soft, almost pitying. “You’re not being fired,” he clarified. Eggsy released a breath he’d been holding in. “It’s about tonight,” he explained. “I need you as a submissive.” Eggsy groaned internally, he’d just allowed Roxy to peg him two nights ago! “There has been a specific request, and you’re the person they want.”

Eggsy quirked a brow. “Oh?” There’s never been requests for his services, mostly because that weren’t his specialty. Yeah, he’d filled in here and there, but never long enough to make an impression toward one’s preference. “Who?”

They generally were provided with a description of the person, usually not names but they found out eventually. Sometimes they didn’t, though, identities were meant to be secret. There was nothing shameful about a person’s biology, but there were some clients in powerful positions who enjoyed a good beating by a petite woman; Roxy’s clientele consisted of male doms who liked to be dominated.

And not everyone was willing to admit that to their spouses or the world.

Percival shook his head, dismissing Eggsy’s inquiry. “He’s a special client,” he went on to say. “And you’re not to cock this up. I will not give you a second chance, no matter how much my niece lies to get you in.” Eggsy’s heart dropped. Percival nodded, “I knew she didn’t need the money, but anyone my niece is willing to lie for--” He stood, buttoning the new heather grey bespoke suit jacket, and nodded toward the door. Eggsy noted he were wearing a lot of those lately, wondering if it had to do with the bloke who ran Kingsman? “--Is worth a second chance.”

“Okay, yeah.” Eggsy’s head bobbed so fast, it looked like it should bounce off his neck. “I won’t let you down, Percival.”

Percival saw him to the door, cupped his elbow, and leaned in to whisper, “Don’t let yourself down, Eggsy.”

Eggsy shivered when he was released. Yeah. Guess he shouldn’t let himself down.

He found his way into room ten and began to disrobe. The toys and supplies were oddly familiar, he even recognized the preference card.

“Odd,” he murmured to himself.

Eggsy disrobed, sat in the way his dominant wished him to be. Back faced the bathroom door, hands folded on his thighs, kneeling next to the bed with his arse rested against his haunches. It wasn’t exactly an unusual position, pretty standard for most dom’s. They really liked to set the submissive up themselves, and so it painted a picture of Eggsy offering himself; they liked that. Eggsy wasn’t overly fond of the ‘self sacrifice’ position when in the bedroom, much preferred the submissive open and sprawled against navy blue sheets; it was his favorite.

He almost forgot his job, until the bathroom door opened, and Eggsy was quick to leave his desires as a fleeting thought, working hard to control his breathing. They wanted him calm, docile and delicate; his thoughts were anything but those three words.

“Yer name.” He heard spoken behind him. Eggsy went stiff, realizing who that deep, thick husky Scottish brogue belonged to.

“Merlin,” Eggsy exhaled, feeling as if he couldn’t catch his breath.

There was much more than irritation boiling at the surface. Eggsy wanted him. Knew he had the moment Merlin talked back, as if there wasn’t a needy submissive buried, begging to be set free.

I’ll set you free.

“Excuse me?” Fuck, had he said that aloud? “I believe I’LL be the one to set ye free...that’s if.” A solitary finger slipped down his spine, an involuntarily shiver followed; fucker knew what he was doing. “You behave,” Merlin breathed, hot and heavy, against his ear.

Oh Christ! Eggsy couldn’t scream like he wished.

“On the bed, Eggsy.” He hadn’t told his name, but figured quick enough Merlin just liked to demand it as part of the scene. He sure as fuck didn’t need to know, having asked for Eggsy specifically.

Which made no sense to him. Either way, Eggsy had a job to do and so climbed the silk laden sheet bed.

“On yer back.” Merlin’s accent thickened as his arousal increased. That was a lovely reaction, Eggsy wondered what he’d sound like beneath him. He’d watch him wiggle and writhe, a shivering puddle as he showed him how to be treated, properly. “Beautiful,” Merlin purred, interrupting Eggsy’s daydream.

Eggsy blushed for an entirely different reason, but it seemed to make the man happy. His wrists were bound by silk ties, both in a green, black and red tartan pattern with intricate swirls needled into fabric. Bet that’d leave a nice mark on his skin, they were rather tight but not in an uncomfortable way. Merlin’s lips were hot and wet against the hollow between his collarbone and shoulder; it felt nice.

Kissing wasn’t allowed, but this was.

“You were mouthy the last time we were together.”

“I’ve been known to be,” Eggsy responded, his voice weak and thready. Shit.

Merlin grinned as he slid off the bed to remove jeans, unveiling his long, thick cock. It gave a bounce when the waistband slipped over it, revealing a dark tuft of pubes; Eggsy wanted to bury his nose there, bet he smelled nice.

“I didn’t say you could speak,” Merlin warned.

Eggsy shivered. His eyes were dark and piercing. Christ. “I don’t follow rules well,” he whispered out of spite.

Merlin chuckled and climbed back in, that was a magical sound, and dipped down to take the whole of Eggsy’s cock with no warning.

Every cheeky response left him in a rush, leaving him lightheaded as if he had no oxygen. Merlin worked over his cock, bringing him to the edge and abruptly pulled off, leaving Eggsy panting, sweaty and in need of more. He licked his lips, seeming to savor satisfaction on his tongue. It was there Eggsy saw it, he were here to prove a point, and Eggsy was about to pay. Merlin didn’t have to say it, but only one of them would cum that night and it wasn’t going to be Eggsy.

“Don’t make a noise,” Merlin instructed. He returned to Eggsy’s dick, repeating his previous assault until Eggsy couldn’t take it anymore. But that didn’t stop him from sucking, tongue flicked over his hypersensitive tip, slipping between the slit until Eggsy saw stars.

His wrists strained against the ties, unable to loosen their confines, his heels dug into the mattress as his arse lifted off of the bed. Eggsy needed release, but he weren’t getting it, not when Merlin brought him so close and left him with only the hope of orgasm. Eggsy was SO bloody close, he could taste it, and then denied...every time.

Ten times Merlin did this. Eggsy felt as though he couldn’t take much more abuse, except Merlin wasn’t finished with him. 

Merlin lubed a finger, probed Eggsy’s hole and helped open him. At least he were generous and used two fingers before he slid a condom sheathed cock inside and pounded him so hard, Eggsy blacked out for a moment.

“Ye will obey me,” Merlin growled, as if Eggsy had said anything. He wasn’t sure anymore. “You won’t cum.” Ah. That’s what he meant. Eggsy wouldn’t dream of it, except every thrust drove his dick against his prostate.

Eggsy held onto the last shred of control he had, it wasn’t much. His eyes pricked with tears as his dick slapped against his stomach. Fuck. He couldn’t hold it much longer, and he weren’t gonna lose this job! Not again, and surely not to this tosser!

Merlin grabbed hold of his hips, squeezing till he felt marks develop, and slowed to a jerky rhythm as he finished. Eggsy watched his face, saw all the hard lines, sharp edges, smooth and sag as he found release. Despite his anger and frustration, he found Merlin breathtaking.

Eggsy relaxed once Merlin felt satiated. And even waited a bit, allowing Merlin to clean him up, release him and start to dress until he knew the scene was over.

“You take spite fucking to a whole level, huh?” Eggsy cheeked a bit, showing Merlin he ain’t trying to pick a fight.

It worked.

Merlin smirked, a tiny quirk of lips at the corners. “That was much more than spite fucking, Eggsy.” He buttoned a smoke grey shirt, folding the cuffs up forearms. Well fuck a duck. He had a full sleeve of intricate Celtic knots. Why the hell hadn’t he noticed that before? “But enjoyable,” he went on to say.

“Mmm”. Eggsy hummed, eyes winding up until he saw a peak of black ink under the collar. “Wish I could say the same,” he added dryly with a smile.

Merlin laughed, a soft breathy thing; it made him weak. A little...not a lot, maybe.

Eggsy finished dressing and turned to face Merlin. “What was this about?”

Merlin quirked a brow. “Ye already know the answer to that, Eggsy.”

“Yeah.” Eggsy stuffed hands into his pockets and rocked back on his heels. He wanted to know, truly, because he could feel the pull.

Call it intuition, but Eggsy could tell. It was a weird quirk he’d had ever since he could remember. It usually got him into trouble, like how Dean were a submissive and acted dominant. He pointed that out more to piss him off, rather than help. Merlin were a different story, though. Eggsy saw it.

Merlin tensed, “Save it. I’m nae a submissive.”

“Don’t you want to be?” Eggsy pressed, desperate to help.

“I haven’t in decades, so no.” So Eggsy had been right! “I showed ye who I really am, why can’t you drop it?”

Eggsy exhaled through pursed lips. “Because I want to help.”

Merlin’s eyes narrowed. “What makes ye think I need it?”

Without a word, Eggsy stepped forward to crowd Merlin’s space. His eyes locked with wide hazel ones, silently willing his dominance over Merlin.

His tone was dark and seductive, “Stand here and tell me you don’t want it.” He watched Merlin’s Adam’s apple bob, his whole body quiver as Eggsy breathed against his face.

Suddenly his eyes shifted. Hazel eyes that were once cold, hard and dark turned warm, almost liquefied, pupils dilated as big as saucers. Merlin’s body involuntarily responded, letting go of the need to prove dominance. For a second, a submissive was revealed.

“Let me,” Eggsy coaxed. “Let me try and if it ain’t for you, we stop.”

A war raged on his face, something deeper than Eggsy could understand, but soon the stronger desire won.

“I’ll give you a month,” Merlin allowed and without another word, left.


End file.
